


Daydreams

by freduppet



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, still working on my midoyuushino fic dont worry about it, wanted to finish something natsusora so bad....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freduppet/pseuds/freduppet
Summary: Sora's eyes were still shut tight. However, he felt the grip on his hands tighten significantly, so he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with an incredibly flustered Natsume he had never seen before.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Daydreams

Immediately when Natsume began to descend the stairs of the Underground Archive, an unusually cold feeling of discomfort began to overtake his nerves. 

Natsume knew this feeling. Something was wrong.

And for him to have felt this strange tenseness within such close proximity of his secret room…

Was there a malevolent intruder inside? Had the room been torn apart in Natsume's absence? Did someone foolishly mix together some reactant chemicals and cause a giant bonfire?

He bolted down the rest of the stairs, skittering to a halt in front of the secret room door. He paused, pressing the back of his hand on the door to make sure there wasn't actually a fire, then pressed his ear against the door to listen.

There was definitely someone inside. But that person was...crying?

Natsume's brows furrowed as he heard the person sniffle and whimper from beyond the door. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened.

For him to have gotten such an unpleasant sensation in reaction to this person's distress, then there was only one person who it could be.

"Sora!!" 

Natsume swung open the door to find Sora curled up against the wall, staring at him with teary eyes.

Sora blinked. "Shishou…?"

Natsume rushed to Sora's side, wrapping him in a sideways hug and leaning on his shoulder. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there for him sooner. "Sora…what Happened?" 

Sora placed a hand over Natsume's heart, scooting so closely to him that it felt as if they were to get any closer, they would become a single entity. He heaved out a sob, and Natsume rubbed his back, shushing him gently.

"...S-Sora fell asleep in this room, earlier...it's just so warm, and cozy…b-but the dream Sora had…was..." His hand balled into a fist over Natsume's heart.

Natsume turned his head to face Sora. "Can you tell me what happened in It?" His voice was hushed, cautious.

Sora huffed. "Sora wishes he could, but...he can't tell Shishou…"

Natsume frowned. "Don't be silly, Sora. You know that you can tell me Anything." He brought his other hand to Sora's on his chest.

Sora paused, facial expression settling into something uncharacteristically serious. Natsume felt his heart skip a beat.

Finally, he spoke once again. "Sora can't tell Shishou, because if he did...Shishou would leave him behind, just like in his nightmare…"

As Sora trailed off, Natsume sat up, sliding his hand off of Sora's back to hold his hand. He grasped Sora's other hand, causing their bodies to turn to face each other, and leaned forward until their noses barely brushed together. 

Sora's eyes shined with curiosity, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. A lovely contrast to his previously sorrowful pout, Natsume thought. 

"Sora. Nobody in this world is more dear to me than You. I promise you, with all of my heart, that nothing you could ever tell me would cause me to leave you Behind. Okay?" 

When Sora didn't reply immediately, Natsume noticed that Sora had been gazing at him, impossibly fond under his blonde eyelashes, gentle smile across his lips. Natsume felt heat rush to the tips of his ears, and upon realizing, Sora gasped. 

"Oh! Of course…" Sora looked away, embarrassed. "Sora is sorry for doubting you, Shishou…"

Natsume breathed out a laugh. "Please don't worry about it, Sora. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want To. I just thought that it may help you to talk about It."

Sora hesitated, before taking a deep breath, finally relaxing his shoulders. His hands started to shake, slightly, and Natsume held them tighter.

"In Sora's dream...he told Shishou that...he didn't want him to be his Shishou anymore, because…" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"...because he wanted him to be his b-boyfriend…and...Shishou was angry…he left Sora behind, and didn't come back for him, or say anything...Sora felt like…a monster…" 

Sora's eyes were still shut tight. However, he felt the grip on his hands tighten significantly, so he opened his eyes, only to come face to face with an incredibly flustered Natsume he had never seen before.

"N-Nacchan?!" Sora cringed at his accidental usage of the nickname from his daydreams, but Natsume didn't even flinch. His eyes stayed locked on Sora, mouth hanging wide open.

"Sora." Natsume's voice was shaking. "Sora, do you mean That?" 

Barely even sure of what to say, Sora smiled nervously. This was a good reaction, right? It was certainly different than what he had dreamed about.

"Umm….yes? Sora loves...you...very much, and has for a long time!!" 

Natsume froze. Then, he dove forward, tackling Sora on to the ground. Sora yelped, thankful that his head hit the rug and not anything made of wood.

Natsume clung to Sora like he would vanish into thin air if he didnt. Sora reciprocated, giggling as Natsume did as he nuzzled Sora's face.

"Sora...you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say That!!" Natsume kissed Sora's cheek. Sora felt so happy, he was becoming lightheaded.

"Nacchan!!" Sora bumped his forehead against Natsume's, reaching up to kiss the corner of his mouth, in a spark of bravery. 

Natsume made a high pitched squeal kind of noise, startling Sora and making him laugh. He ruffled his hands in Sora's hair. "I love you, Sora!! Everything about you...you...you're Perfect!! I love You!!" 

Sora beamed, enamored by how giddy Natsume had become. "I love you too, Nacchan!!" 

They stayed like that on the floor for a while, exchanging words of love with each other at lightning speed as they cuddled together. It was a long time before Sora finally sat up, Natsume's arms still around his waist.

"Nacchan...school is over now, isn't it? As much as he doesn't want to, Sora has to go home…"

Natsume pouted. "Okay…I Understand. I probably should, Too..." He sat up next to Sora, linking their hands together. 

Sora turned to him with a smile. "Although...I would love it if you were to walk with me to the gate, Nacchan…!!"

Natsume grinned. "Anything for you, Sora!!" 

Legs shaky, they stood up together, hand in hand, refusing to separate until the very last second.

The next day, neither of them could focus until they were able to be together again.

(However, they were only able to focus on each other, causing their fellow unit-mate to become jealous.)

**Author's Note:**

> natsusora under rated....why do people pretend sora is a baby he and natsume arent even a yr apart in age (i know why) (i dont like it)


End file.
